PoTTeR vS DuRsLeY
by Alliel
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque les Dursley recoivent une lettre vraiment innatendu! Que se passera t- il cette année, avec le retour de Voldemort? Mais que ce passe t- il?
1. Lettre

HARRY Potter vs DUDLEY DURSLEY

Chapitre 1 

  
  
Note de l'auteur : 

L'OK, ceci est ma première HP fanfic. Mon esprit tordu a des tas d' idées pour des histoires remplies. Tellement juste lisez ceci et dites-moi ce que vous pensez – même s' il signifie que vous me flambez ou que vous n'appréciez pas.  
  
**Disclaimer** :

Vous vous doutez bien que Harry & Co ne m'appartiennent pas !!!

 Allons, ce regard aime-t-il quelque chose que J.K.R. écrirait ?

 Mes écritures nulle part près du niveau de la série originale et de tout, égalisent peut-être la parcelle de terrain, est possédées par God elle-même.

**Spoiler** : 

les quatre premiers tomes

Note de la traductrice :

Eh bien  comme vous voyez, je me met à la traduction, je vous promet pas que ca soit du luxe mais faut bien commencer, c'est ma premiere fanfic que je traduis, au moins je travaillerez mon anglais.

Si vous avez des commentaires à me faire sur l'histoire ou sur ma trad. n'hésiter pas.

Au faite rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction !( Quand je m'imiscis dans la fic je dis Ndlt et pour l'auteur c 'est Ndla !)

Sujet :Ndlt :

Que dirait vous si je vous dissez qu'un nouveau arrivez à Poudlard, et que cette personne n'est autre que Dudley Dursley !

Ne me demandez pas grand chose sur les chapitres à venir car je vous avoue je découvre la fic en même temps que vous(bon, peut-être un peu avant), et oui traduire ça prend tu temps, du moins j'essaierai de faire vite.

****

**CHAPITRE 1 : LA LETTRE**

****

  
  
Le matin commencé ,la famille Dursley était attablé devant le petit déjeuner. Le Dursley avait n'avait pas sévis, chose étonnante à propos du  régime de Dudley, lard et oeufs de nouveau au placard pour le petit-déjeuner, mais pour combien de temps ?

 Vernon Dursley était le seul à prendre son petit déjeuner et Harry lui avait un paquet de lettres qui lui avait remis.  
  
Il s'est assis et a rapidement brouillé ses œuf puis a commencé à regarder les lettres reçus.

 Tandis que la plupart des lettres étaient des factures ou des catalogues pour le supermarché local, il y avait deux enveloppes faites de parchemin épais.  
  
Chacun à la table savait à qui elles étaient adressées. Mais seulement une des quatre personnes étaient heureuse de constaté la présence de ces lettres, bien qu'elle aurait préféré les recevoir de sa chouette et dans sa chambre de façon à ne pas être disputer par Vernon. 

Vernon a jeté les deux lettres devant son neveu, Harry qui a rapidement jeté un coup d'œil sur l'avant d'elles. Il s'est arrêté soudainement, regardant la plus épaisse et le plus lourds d'elles. Habituellement, Harry ne recevait qu'une seule enveloppe plutôt lourde ou était inscrit la date et l'heure à laquelle le poudlard express devait partir, la liste des fournitures scolaires qu'il aurai besoin puis des fois des quelconques permissions de sortie. 

Il en déduis que l'autre lettre était quelque chose de supplémentaire, peut-être une attention additionnelle au sujet du magicien noir nouvellement de retour, Voldemort. Mais regardant l'adresse, il a réalisé qu'on l'a notifié réellement à l'intention de son cousin.

  
  
"elle est pour toi," murmura Harry en passant l'enveloppe à Dudley. Les Dursley regarderent Harry, comme étonné ou bien ahuri. Dudley n'a pas touché la lettre, bien qu'elle était maintenant devant lui. En fait, il agissait comme si c'était une bombe placé sous son nez , prete à exploser.  
  
"bien, ouvrez-la," a dit Vernon Dursley.  
  
Harry ne pourrait pas se prendre par le suspens. Il a prise  la lettre et l'a déchiré, puis sortit un parchemin jaunit écrit à l'encre verte. Regardant les phrases premières, il a laissé tomber le parchemin dans la surprise.  
  
"Ca ne peut être qu'une erreur," il a murmuré, apparemment à se.  
  
"Mais quoi?" demanda la tante de Harry, pétunia.  
  
"Dudley est  admis à Hogwarts," a indiqué Harry recherchant une quelconque réaction chez son oncle et sa tante. Allait-il, si ce fut vrai, renier leur petit Dudlinouchet ?  
  
Il y eut un silence froissé et choqué .  
  
"mais c'est impossible," grogna  finalement Vernon  avec une once d'ínquiétude dans la voix. 

"Dudley est un Dursley, non un  de vous!, pas de votre '' race'' !"  
  
"ce ne peut pas être vrai'' pensa Harry , en vérité il essayé plutot de se convaincre lui meme. 

La lettre était identique à la première lettre de Harry qu'il reçu de Hogwarts, environ cinq années de dos ; le même parchemin foncé avait été employé, puis l 'eécriture avec la même encre verte, dans la même écriture bouclée, mais cette fois étant adressée au cousin de Harry ;  
  
M. D. Dursley  
  
La Plus grande Salle  
  
 4 Privet Drive  
  
Little Whingeing  
  
Surrey  
  
"je pas n'irai pas à une de ces écoles avec ces de personnes étranges avec ses fous !," pleurnicha Dudley 

"Ils ne sont pas fous ni étrange," siffla. Harry

Vernon ne réagit même pas à cette remarque qui d'habitude aurai causé le trouble.  
  
"bien, Dudley n'ira jamais dans cette école," a indiqué Vernon avec la tonalité que Harry l'avait souvent entendu employer, la tonalité qui lui indiqué que la décision de son oncle était finale. Habituellement Harry était en désaccord avec ce que son oncle disait, mais ce fut bien l'une des seules fois ou il agréa  ces paroles, il était réellement de tout cœur avec ce que Vernon Dursley avait dit.  
  
À ce moment, pétunia, qui s'était reposé à la table, sous le choc, éclat en  larmes.  
  
"Reste Dudley tu ne pas y allé dans  cette école, tu n'est pas  comme elles, toi, tu es mon fils," elle pleura de plus belle puis se mit à hurler. "Ca deviendra soit comme le moment où Lily  était à l'école!"  
  
Harry savait que sa mère, Lily , était moldue et tandis que ses parents étaient fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille, pétunia était sans cesse jalouse de l'attention prononcée que lui porté leur deux parents.

  
"j'écrirai au professeur Dumbledore," dit Harry,

"il doit sûrement y avoir une erreur ou quelque chose."  
  
Il quitta tranquillement  la table et monta en haut dans sa chambre.  
  
Harry assis à son bureau, sa plume plongé dans l'encre noire, mais il  était incertain de ce qu'il devait écrire.  
   
Le problème  que  Harry eu, était comment introduire la  mention de Dudley. Il a regardé  son morceau de parchemin vide et ne voulait  pas  sembler trop direct, en disant tout à fait ses pensées ; ce Dudley ne devrait pas aller à Hogwarts.  
  
Après beaucoup de considération, le  stylo de Harry pressa sa main et il commença à écrire plutôt instinctivement  sur le  papier.

  
_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,  
  
Comment allez-vous ? Je vais beaucoup mieux.  
  
_

Harry savait qu'il mentait en disant ça mais il ne voulait pas inquiété le directeur plus qu'il ne l'était sans doute avec le retour de Voldemort. Lui  même se sentait  coupable de la résurrection du Mage Noir et de la mort de Cédric.De plusla vie avec les Dursley n'était jamais bonne

Aujourd'hui, mon cousin Dudley a reçu une lettre en provenance de Poudlard écrite par le Professeur McGonnagall et l 'informant qu'il était officielement inscris là-bas. Je ne suis pas trop sûr à son sujet. Je voulais m'assuré que l'information était bien vrai et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un coup d'un petit plaisantin ou alors d'un document falsifié.

De plus Si Dudley avait été accepté, ne serait-il pas venu à Hogwarts par la  même année que moi ?  
  
J 'Espérez que vous appréciez vos vacances.  
  
 Sincèrement votre, Harry Potter  
  
Il faut le faire, pensa Harry. C'est le ventre noué qu'il laissa Hedwige prendre la lettre pour la remettre au professeur Dumbledore. Harry était sur que si Dudley était réellement admis à Poudlard, alors il ne pourrai être que à Serpentard, et en plus il était sur, dés l'instant ou il avait vu le nom sur l'enveloppe, que Dudley était réellement reçu à Hogwarts.

  
"Amenes ceci au Pr Dumbledore, le plus vite possible," murmura Harry à Hedwige.  
  
Il observa l'ombre d'Hedwidge qui se découpait sur le croissant de lune , l'esprit de Harry erra dans ses pensées, à l'époque ou il était un simple petit moldu, pas célèbre du tout mais surtout détesté, il repensa  au temps ou il était à l'école du quartier, l'école Moldue.  
  
Il s'est rappelé la troupe de Dudley, qui a intimidés les autres gosses dans  la Campagne de la Chasse au  Harry. Les professeurs n'étaient pas exactement grands non plus. Harry n'était pas l'un de ces enfants 'doués 'qui étaient si futés, il n'était pas l'un de ces gens qui étaient pl d'esprit. Il était juste Harry . Un des plus grands problèmes était magique. 

Des choses étranges sont toujours arrivées à Harry alors qu' il ne pouvait pas les  expliquer. Il n'était pas tres   intéressant pour les autres, il n'était pas drôle, il n'avait pas d'ami non, mais grâce à Dudley, les jours de Harry à l'école primaire était malheureux.

Mais à Poudlard ca ne risquait pas de se passer comme ca, il était le Survivant.  
  
Harry essaya de ne plus penser  à ca du moins.

Il s'étendit sur son lit fixant un point de fuite essayant de trouver la fin, puis parti dans un sommeil profond.  
  
  
  
**Ndla** :

APPROUVEZ, dites-moi ce que vous pensez. J'ai une idée de ce qui se produira par les chapitres à venir, et alors je vais espérer que je pourrai rapidement composer quelques choses !

**Ndlt** :

 Alors dite moi je suis pas trop mauvaise en Anglais ??! Je vais essayer de vite vous traduire les autres chapitres, pour l'instant l'auteur n'en est que au septieme.

Ëvidement je pense que vous vous en doutez, la fanfiction est sans doute different qu'en version original car en la traduisant j'ai gardé mon style.

Si vous me donnez des ptites Rewiew pour m'encourager ca me ferrai tres plaisir.

Alliel 


	2. Confirmation

**Le chapitre: 2, la Confirmation**  
  
**Disclaimer**: 

Combien de fois déverrez je vous dire que les perso d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, et malheuresement  je ne suis pas J. K. R. *Soupirs*  
**Ndlt** :Moi aussi j'aurai bien aimé être J.k.Rowling, bref rien ne m'appartient à part la traductions, mon style, mes fautes d'orthographes, bon j'arrête de déconner si non on va plus en finir.

  
**Note de l'auteur**: 

Je voulais remercier tout les rewieweur, je vous répondrai à tous sà la fin du chapitre(**Ndlt** :Vous pensez que j'ai besoin de mettre les réponses aux rewiew Anglophone ?Je vais mettre celle ou elle donne une réponse précise sur l'histoire, si vous avez un ptit commentaires avec ma méthode, faut me le dire).  
  
Si vous aviez visité le ménage des Dursley dans les trois derniers jours, vous auriez put percevoir la nervosité dans l'air. Harry reçu finalement une réponse de Dumbledore:  
  
Cher Harry ,  
  
Ton cousin, Dudley, a bien été accepté dans Hogwarts.  
  
Tu serai  assez gentil pour prendre M. Dursley et le conduire sur le chemin de Traverse afin qu'il puisse faire l'acquisition des affaires scolaires nécessaires, je l'apprécierais fort.  
  
Puisse tu apprécier le reste de vos vacances et j'espère vous voir toi et ton cousin dans le Poudlard Express, le premier septembre.

Peut-être serai-ce l'occasion de renouer les liens avec votre cousin.  
Sincèrement Votre,  
Prof. Dumbledore  
  
 Harry était assis sur son lit lisant la lettre, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine..  
  
 Dudley n'aura sûrement pas besoin de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse car, naturellement les Dursley ne donnerai jamais leur accord pour qu'il aille à Poudlard,est-ce que Hagrid viendrai à nouveau prendre Dudley de force ?

 Dudley ne monterai jamais dans le Hogwarts Express. Harry sauta en bas des escaliers pour le dîner.

L'ambiance était assez tendus.

  
"Tu as reçu une réponse de l'autre fou de directeur?" rouspéta Vernon Dursley. Harry  su qu'il n'allait pas être content de la réponse.  
  
"Bien, ouais," répondu Harry.  
  
''eh bien elle est ou cette réponse?"répondu Vernon , bien qu'avec un ton insignifiant on distinguait toujours cette même once  d'anxiété perceptible dans sa voix.  
  
Harry lutta rapidement dans son esprit, devait-il leur dire la vérité, ou seulement dire que Dudley avait été accepté était une erreur mais les paroles de Dumbledore étaient bien claires  
.  
"C'est en haut, je vais la chercher."  
  
Harry sortit de table et se dépêcha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de vue de la cuisine, a ralenti alors, pensant de la réaction de sa famille. Il s'est emparé de la lettre qui était encore sur  son lit, il était sur que les Dursleys ne laisserait jamais Dudley apprend la magie.

   
"La voici," dit Harry en  placant  la lettre devant son oncle. Quand Vernon a ouvert la lettre, Harry s'est assis en face de son oncle, pendant que le Pétunia et Dudley rampés (**Ndlt** : Comme des serpents…Pvoldy) vers la lettre.  
  
Le faciès de Vernon tourna de blanc à rose alors, quand il  fini la lettre, du rose au rouge.  
  
"Ceci est ton  défaut, ton anormalité, mon garçon!"hurla t-il, à l'adresse du Survivant. 

"Tu as apporté la magie dans cette maison, dans notre maison, et maintenant ils pensent que notre petit Dudley est un des votre!".  
  
"Ecris à ce Dumbledore et communique-lui mon refus complet concernant Dudley et sa maudite école, et surtout, plus jamais il ne me recontactera, moi et ma famille. Est –ce clair ?, 

En fait non, je lui écrirai moi-même." Et avec cela, Vernon s'éclipsa de la cuisine pour aller chercher un stylo et du papier. Au même  moment, Dudley émis un hurlement. 

"Je ne vais pas à son école!" gemit-il.  
  
Harry sortit  de la maison seulement quand Pétunia réconfortait Dudley.  
  
  
Avec le temps Harry s'était remis de sa colère et était retourné à l'intérieur de la maison. En rampant pour monter dans sa chambre, il entendis-le ''son'' de la télé, ce qui signifié que les Dursley n'avaient réellement mal pris la chose, en vérité il l'ignorée.

 Comme il est rentré dans sa chambre, il a vu que l' Oncle Vernon avait mis sa lettre à Dumbledore, sur le lit, solidement plié. 

Harry lut la lettre, mais  décida de s'arrêter de lire  les insultes de Vernon Oncle encore une fois.  
  
Quand Hedwige a volé de nouveau dans la nuit, avec la lettre à Dumbledore a attaché à sa patte, Harry se couche entre les draps de sa couchette et se met lire une partie de ses vieux grimoires de classe. Il se souvint alors comme il fur heureux lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard pour la première fois  et fut tout de suite entouré de gens qui le taquiner amicalement ou l'accablé de sarcasme, bref il se sentait enfin chez lui, il avait enfin une famille. Et lui Dudley allai arrivé pour tout gâcher !   
  
Deux jours plus tard, les Dursley et Harry s'asseyaient à  la table de la cuisine, le petit déjeuner ayant été servi.

 Les Dursley agissait comme si quelqu'un les épié, angoissés, inquiets, et que sais-je encore0

 Quand il y eut un coup à la porte, l'oncle Vernon perdu son sang froid a perdu son sang-froid , jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit levé  et qu'il soit allé ouvrir la porte. 

La question que se posèrent les Dursley :, 'Qui est-ce que ça pourrai bien être , de bon matin?'   
  
Soudain, Oncle Vernon hurla quelque chose qui  semblé pour Harry  comme, "NOUSNEVOULONSPLUSVOUSVOIRICIENCORE!" et claqua la porte au sorcier inconnu.

  
Harry hésita à aller voir qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il savait que Vernon n'était pas très abordable(**Ndlt** :déjà en général;!!!) mais de plus c 'était un sorcier, enfin d'après ce que Harry  avait compris.   
A ce moment, cet Oncle Vernon entra en furie  dans la salle, se  pointant devant Harry et grogna : 

"Toi le garçon. Pourquoi lui as donné notre adresse?!  
  
"Qui…." commenca Harry , mais fut coupé.  
  
"Je suis désolé, mais vous vous  êtes mépris. Harry n'a pas dû me donner cette adresse. Je suis cekui qui le mena ici-même il y a maintenant 14 années."  
  
Harry fut pivoté  sa chaise et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d' Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Quoi.?" Commenca Harry.  
  
"Je ne t'oblige pas à parler ici Harry. Je veux parler à ton cousin."  
  
Dudley e regarda absolument  terrifié à l'idée.  
  
"Il n'y a  rien à redire," dit Dursley. 

"Dudley ne va pas être votre éduqué par vous et vos charlatans. Il a à rien a y faire avec vous."  
  
Harry remarqua que l'oncle Vernon avait évité exprès l'utilisation des mots 'la magie' ou 'Hogwarts.'  
  
"Bien en fait," commença  Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur une chaise vide, 

"Dudley a été ajouté à la liste d'étudiants à Hogwarts."  
  
"Comme j'ai dit."  
  
"Peut-être vous, votre femme mais j'aimerai parler en privé." Dit Dumbledore en regardant Harry.  
  
Harry compris le message  et en dépit du fait qu'il était curieux pour savoir ce qui allait suivreit, il partit la cuisine, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de ses devoirs.  
  
Dans sa chambre à coucher, Harry pourrait entendre l'escalade de Dudley dans les escaliers, se  lamentant de ne pas être au première loge. Harry ouvrit sa malle et sortit plusieurs livre, après les avoir trié, il en prit un qui portait sur les Canon de Chudley, l'équipe préféré de Ron. Harry entendu l'arrêt de Dudley dans sa marche vertigineuse à l'encontre de sa chambre, il se rapproché de celle de Harry. Puis il ouvrit la porte de la mansarde de Harry.  
Dudley tombé sur le lit d'Harry , essayant de mieux paraître faché, mais Harry put déceler de la crainte sur son visage.  
  
"Ceci ne serai pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas ici." Harry remarqua un ton mêlant frayeur et colère dans la voix de Dudley.  
  
"Eh bien que veux tu que je lui dise?" demanda Harry innocemment , pendant que Dudley regardé en bas des images animées dans son livre.  
  
"Dit lui de partir !." répliqua l'autre.

  
''Et pourquoi?" dit Harry, " Avec un peu de chance, il vous transformera tous en grenouille  ou quelque chose de ce genre."  
  
Cela fit de l 'effet au gentil petit  Dudley à sa maman chéris; les dernières rencontres qu'avait eut Dudley avec des sorciers avait tourné assez ma. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Harry. Dudley se mit à ramper de nouveau à terre pour ne pas se faire remarqué.  
Après une heure, et une explosions plutot fâchée de Dursley père , le verdict a été finalement annoncé; Dudley allait à Hogwarts, avec Harry, donc l'année s'annoncée bien songea Harry.  
  
Dudley et Harry  furent choqué. Dudley n'a pas compris comment se faisait-il que ses parents avait ceder à Dumblejesaisplusquoi, pendant qu'Harry voulait juste savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer à avec un Dursley à Hogwarts et voulait aussi savoir en quelle année serait réparti ce cretin. Mais toutes les questions que se posait Harry et en particulier Dudley resterent sans réponse, il était bien évident que Dudley n'irait jamais demander conseil à son cousin.  
  
**Ndlt** :  
Alors dite moi ce que vous pensez de  cette fic, l'histoire est bien ?Et la traduction vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce que vous avez l'impression quand vous la lisez qu'elle à d'abord était écrite en fancais ? Non, je m'en doute.

Si vous voulez avoir le prochain chapitre il vous faudra attendre, je veux minimum cinq Rewiews, juste pour m'encourager !

Pour ce qui est des Rewiew anglophone laissées par les internautes qui ont la fic en Anglais, je ne les mettrai pas mais en revanche si vous '' daignez'' m'en envoyé, je vous répondrer dans le chapitre suivant….

****

**Ndlt :MES REWIEWS** : 

Miss CHANG :            ben voilà t'es ma premiere rewieweuse !Oh moins j'en ai déjà une !Il est gentil ton compliment mais l'idée ne vient pas de moi puisque je fais que traduire l'histoire mais moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce genre de fic, et justement des comme ca y en a pas beaucoup en Français alors au temps faire profiter tout le monde !

Donc voilà le second chapitre, pour le troisieme faudra attendre parce que j'ai plein d 'autres fic en cours…

: ¨) 

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨) 

(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´ 

¸.·´¸.·*`·-» Alliel 

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨) 

(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´ 

¸.·´¸.·*`         


	3. Rencontre

****

**Disclaimer**: je possède absolument rien à part mes personnages! :::laught (rire) de façon insensée: : :Tout est à J.K Rowling !!  
Ndlt :Ben, moins non plus je possède rien !Bon quand même ma traduction !C'est pas rien !  
**Longues et Ennuyeuses Notes de l'auteur Qu'Elle Ecrit pour vous parce que vous etes Les Seules Personnes Qui l'écoute**: Yay! Je suis déjà au  chapitre trois  
Ndlt :Ben, moins non plus je possède rien !Bon quand même ma traduction !C'est pas rien !Si ma Fic ne vous plait pas eh bien je continuerai quand même (Niark Niark Niark). En fait je garderai l'écriture même si je ne reçoit pas de rewiews. Et à partir de la , les textes seront traduites dans l'Argentin Ancien, pour que personne ne puisse les lire. : (Ndlt : elle est vraiment sadique !lol)

Et, n'oubliez pas de rewiewer de nouveau les chapitres, je répondrai séparément à la fin.   (Ndlt :Moi aussi)  
Les bonnes nouvelles 'est que je suis en vacances donc les chapitres devraient être plus long et devraient arriver, normalement plus vite.

(Ndlt : Précisons tout de même que votre traductrice, Alliel, n'est plus en vacance de plus elle a plein d'autre fic sur  le feu, vous pouvez aller voir si vous voulez, c'est pas pour faire de la pub, Bon bref moi aussi j 'ai du boulot et en plus je prépare le brevet…Bon j'avoue qu'on a eut deux semaines de greve et que je n ai même pas écrit quelques chose…)

*****  
  
Une semaine après que Dumbledore avait fait part de sa réponse à Harry et aux Dursley, Harry et Dudley avaient reçu leurs listes de fourniture d'école. Harry remarqua que le  parchemin de Dudley était en effet plus long que le sien. Une fois Dudley ayant incliné sa lettre, Harry se rendit compte que la liste compilée non seulement les manuels de cinquième année, mais ceux de premiers, de deuxièmes, de troisièmes et ceux de quatrièmes années.  
  
Jusque là Harry n'avait pas réellement pensé au niveau scolaire auquel Dudley serai transféré, après tout il n'avait jamais étudié la magie, il aurait le niveau d'un petit première année.

Evidemment quelqu'un, probablemet le pr Mc Gonnagall, avait décidé d'essayer d' ajuster Dudley avec touts les enseignements qu'Harry avait 

appris durant quatre années dans un cours de vitesse surtout pour Dudley. Mais seulement à cette pensée Harry se demanda bien comment en quelques jours elle aller lui faire rentrer tout ça dans sa tête alors que LUI, qui en passant sans se vanter était un peu plus dégourdis, avait appris tous ça  en 4 années de travail acharné ?!

Malheureusement, McGonagall n'avait pas d'idée de la  scolarité de Dudley déjà écoulée dans le domaine moldu alors qu'est ce ça  pourra donner dans le monde la sorcellerie ! Harry se souvint,une fois, où Dudley lutté avec les principes fondamentaux de maths, le francais et la science. Imaginer quelqu'un lui enseigner les valeurs de quatre années, de plus avec le Pr. McGonnagall ,(Ndlt :Elle l'enverrai valser âpres dix minutes !) bref ca ne serai vraiment pas demain la veille !  
  


L'oncle Vernon parcourait des yeux la longue liste, avec un air ébahis

- '' Et on allez vous rendre pour acheter tout ca !?''                                   Dudley se mit à pleurer.

- "Je ne me vois reellement pas entrer dans une librairie en demandant un Manuel s'intitulant _Comment neutraliser un loup- Garou© _par _Berdicus Antilycus_!"

- "Je ne me vois reellement pas entrer dans une librairie en demandant un Manuel s'intitulant _Comment neutraliser un loup- Garou© _par _Berdicus Antilycus_!"

- "Bien," commenca  Harry .

Il n'étais pas sur de vouloir se trimbaler Dursley père  sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- "Il y a quelques places bien cachées dans Londres.

Harry ne voulait pas tout de même pour autant révéler les secrets du monde sorcier au reste de sa famille moldu.

- "Peut-être que  nous pourrions y aller demain," suggéra Harry.

 Il voulait aller sur le chemin de traverse avant que Ron et Hermione ne l'invite car il ne leur avait pas encore appris la mauvaise nouvelle. Oncle Vernon considéra la proposition d'Harry pendant un moment. 

Il ne voulait pas être d'accord avec Harry car sinon il lui montrerai que c'est lui qui fait la loi et non lui.

- "Pas demain, je suis occupé," finit-il par trancher

- "Nous y irons après demain."

 Harry ne fit d'objections, il calmerai Ron et Hermione là- bas en espérant qu'ils ne fassent pas de crises cardiaques en apprenant l'événement de l'année. Harry sortit de la cuisine ave son pain grillé dans la bouche, la tête haute, Oncle Vernon venait de s'apercevoir qu'il aurai besoin de lui, certes ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, mais rien que le fait qui pourrai les narguer à tout bout de champ l'enchanté. Cependant, aussitôt qu'il ouvrit sa porte, Coqcigrue, qui tenait une lettre dans son bec ,il vola au dessus de sa tête puis sorti de sa chambre pour foncé dans la chambre à coucher des dursley en trombe puis finalement revenir au point de non retour, c'est à dire dans la main de Dudley qui passé par là, Harry s'attendait à entendre les hurlements de son déficient de cousin mais aucun son ne sorti. Il semblait admiré l'animal sans rien dire quand il brisa enfin le silence qu'il avait instauré :

- A partir de Maintenant cette chouette est à moi, c'est compris, cousin ?

Coq qui avait cessé de bouger gigota de plus belle dans les mains noueuses de Dudley puis lui sauta au visage en le pincant, les hurlements tant redoutés percèrent les oreilles de Harry…

Coq sauta dans les mains de Harry devant une Hedwige contrarié.

Il entra dans sa chambre en prenant soin de claquer la porte puis se jeta sur son lit.

A l'ouverture de la lettre Harry reconnu l'écriture de Ron et Hermione.  
  
  


_Hé Harry ! Comment se passe ton été jusqu 'ici ? J'espères que tout ce  déroule bien avec tes  moldus. Hermione est venu à la maison. J'allais te demander de venir à la maison passer le reste des vacances mais maman m'a que tu ne pourrai pas venir jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne t'y autorise. Mais demande quand même aux Dursley ce soir, si ta déjà leur accord on verra ce qu'on peut faire._

Harceler reconnu un changement de l'écriture griffonne de Ron, à l'écriture propre de Hermione.

_Salut Harry, c'est Hermione, j'espere que tu vas bien. Les Weasley et moi allons au chemin de Traverse mardi, peut-être peux tu essayé d'y être le même jour. Comment t'en sort tu avec ton sortilège de charme? J'ai fini il y a  des semaines, mais Ron n'a pas même commencé! Qu'il se garde d'essayer de copier mon devoir, bien que je ne voudrai pas qu'il ai de mauvaises notes d'emblée, tu sais à la fin de l'année, on a les BUSES !!. Ron veut ajouter encore quelque chose, je lui laisse la plume._

_Ne te fie pas à ce qu'Hermione dit, tu la connais, c'est si dur, je pense que Hermione sera la seule de la classe à l'avoir fini. Comme elle a dit, nous serons sur le chemin de Traverse mardi pour acheter toute nos fournitures. Apparemment il y a un nouveau balai de course, il faut vraiment qu'on aille voir ça !Un balai au dessus de ton éclair de feu !.C'est Invraisemblable. _

_A plus Tard, Ron et Hermione_

  
  
Mardi. C'était formidable qu'ils n'y aillent que demain et non-mercredi. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils puissent voir Dudley. Pour quelque raison, Harry croyait encore qu'il pourrait y avoir un hasard et que tout était seulement une horrible erreur.Et aussi il y avait le fait qu'il ne puisse pas passer le reste des vacances au Terrier, Pourquoi? D'habitude, les Weasleys étaient plus qu'heureux de l'avoir sous leur toit. Mais au moins il pourrait passer les deux dernières nuits là-bas. Pourquoi Dudley ne trouverai t- il pas la Plate-forme 9¾ ?L'oncle Vernon ne l'avait pas aidé pour la trouvée lorsqu'il passait en première année. Harry pris sa plume d'oie et un parchemin propre et commenca une réponse.

_Salut Ron, salut Hermione! Ici l'ambiance est assez tendue, je ne pourrai pas venir avant mercredi. Mais je serai là-bas sur la 29e, D'ACCORD?(NdlT :Il se croit à N-Y-C) Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ferais en sorte qu'Hedwige vous envoie ce message, mais  Dursley a décidé de me prendre à la dernière minute. Et Hermione, j 'en suis au même stade que Ron; je n'ai pas touché à ma tâche de Charmes pour l'instant. Harry  
  
_

  
Harry pensa que c'était une mauvaise chose de leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle sur un coup de tête, mais a vrai dire ça ne serai pas mieux que le jour ou ils le verront débarqué dans le  Poudlard Express avec une baguette magique dans la main,ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il lia la lettre à Coqcigrue, qui après avoir but de la boisson dans le bol d'eau d'Hedwige et qui c'était légèrement plus calmé, et il lui ondula un au revoir de la main en fermant la fenêtre. Harry decida qu'il attendrai encore une semaine avant de demander à Vernon s'ils lui permet de restent chez  Ron. Il voulait d'abord leur laissé le temps de s'habituer à cette situation de plus Il douté vraiment qu'ils disent oui maintenant.  
  


  
Deux jours plus tard alors qu'il devait aller au chemin de Traverse, il lui était toujours inimaginable que son cousin puisse être admis à Hogwarts. Il a essayé d'imaginer Dudley dans les robes noires avec les logos de Serpentard partout bien qu'il ne se fonde pas dans le paysage du château. 

- "Où est cet endroit de fou, quand même?" demanda l'oncle Vernon assis sur le  siège de devant.

- "Gare toi quelque part ici et nous marcheront jusqu'à l'allée," dit Harry, indiquant à un parc de voiture plus bas dans la rue.

Vernon réprima un grognement sur l'ordre que lui donné son neveu.  
  
Harry emmena les Dursley le long d'une rue londonienne encombrée jusqu'au devant du Chaudron Baveur. 

Pendant tout ce temps, sa tête faisait la course avec les motifs, les idées, les raisons et excuses  à la question _pourquoi les Dursleys ne peuvent pas se rendre Au Chemin de Traverse_. Ce fut lorsqu'Harry fut éloigné que de 5 pas du pub caché l'entrée aux Ateliers de Sorcier qu'il s'est avoué que les Moldus allés voir le Chemin de Traverse. Respirant à fond, Harry mena le petit groupe à l'intérieure du Chaudron Baveur. Négligeant les personnes qui les dévisageaient, les sorciers, Harry marcha directement vers la   porte de derrière  qui les séparé du muret se trouvait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. 

Il retira sa baguette, négligeant le reculement des Dursley, tapa  alors une brique, puis une autre, qu'il tortilla et alors le mur entier s'ouvrit de haut en bas pour révéler la rue pavée tordant remplie par les sorcières et les sorciers qui étaient venus tout comme eux, faire leurs courses. 

Harry entendit alors un suffoquement d'admiration de la part des autres - peut-être pensait-il qu'être sorcier n'était pas si mauvais après tout , maintenant que leur propre fils faisait partis de ce monde ! 

- "Ceci est hum…, Le Chemin de Traverse," s'exclama Harry en se souvenant de l'introduction de Hagrid quand Harry le découvrit pour la première fois.

Depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré sur l'Allée, Harry n'avait pas encore lancé de regard au Dursley quand il s'y aventura ayant peur de recevoir les foudres des ces tuteurs, il découvrit dans leurs yeux l'ébahissement total.

 Oubliant leurs différents  avec Harry et le monde de la sorcellerie, tous trois avaient leurs bouches pendantes devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Remarquant que Harry les regardé, l'oncle Vernon repris son air mauvais et constipé puis aboya :

- "Bien mon garçon, tiens prend cet argent et fait avec." 

Et avec cela, Vernon marcha jusqu'à Fleury et Bott. Harry préssé de rattraper son oncle,  rentra avec lui suivit de Pétunia et le gros Dudley. 

- " Qu'est ce que tu as encore?"

- "Nous avons besoin d'Argent de sorcier. C'ets ça que nous utilisons ici."

- "Bien, où pouvons nous  changer cet argent?"

Harry mena sa '' famille'' hors du magasin et traversa la foule pour se diriger vers un grand batiment blanc à la fin de la rue.

En Vue de l'immeuble, l'image de la tour de Pise défila très vite devant les yeux de Dudley.

 Ils rentrerent puis furent accueillis par des gobelin 

- "Pour échanger l'argent moldu c'est la bas s'empressa t'il de dire en montrant un bureau de change après avoir aperçu la liasse de billet que tenait Vernon dans sa main,"

- "Vous pouvez faire  autre chose pendant que je vais chercher mon argent."

 Il espérait que les Dursley ne voyent pas son  coffre-fort emplis d'argent.

La promenade des Dursley au bureau de change fut courte et s'arreta quand Pétunia tomba nez à nez avec son neveu, 

- "Comment payes tu tes affaires? D'où sort tu cet argent?" 

- "Ben, heu.. ," Plein d'idées se mélangées dans sa tête pour savoir comment il ferait fasse à cette question.

D'habitude ces choses la ne les intéressaient pas, mais évidemment aujourd'hui…

- "Mon école me prete l 'argent." Cela devra faire l'affaire ce dit- il.

- "S'ils nous prêterez de l'argent à nous aussi?" demanda l'Oncle  Vernon avidement.

- "Probablement pas, parce qu'ils savent que vous avez un travail et pouvez vous permettre toute ces choses."

Harry s'enfuit vite laissant les Dursley faire la course et prit un wagon pour aller  chercher son argent.  
  
Quand il retourna enfin dans le hall, avec son sac chargé de mornilles, noises et Gallions, Harry se rendu compte que les Dursley avaient été servit plus vite que prévu et qu'ils n'étaient plus en vue dans son champ de vision. Il ne manquait plus que ça pensait t'il intérieurement.

 Une promenade rapide du regard lui confirma sa déduction, les Dursley étaient partis sans lui !

.

 Le sentiment de panique qu'il redouté tant l'envahit, Harry se dépêcha de sortir pour essayer de les rattraper et en espérant qu'ils étaient dehors, a l'entrée de la banque.

 Harry remonta la rue en prenant le parcours qu'ils avaient pris tous ensembles dans l'espoir de les retrouver.Il marchait vite évitant les passants et regardant à gauche et à droite, pas devant lui. Il rentra alors en collision avec quelqu'un.

- "Désolé," marmonna Harry.

- "Je ne regardait pas ou -" Harry s'arreta brusquement de parler lorsqu'il s 'aperçu que la personne qu'il avait bousculé n'était autre que  Hermione.

- "Harry! Comment vas tu?"

- "Euh, Hermione. Je pensez que vous étiez venus Hier !."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, espérant voir les Dursleys quelque part dans la foule mais tout de même loin de lui et Hermione.

- "Ouais, mais M. Weasley a recu hier un appel urgent du Ministère et nous ne sommes pas venus, on dirait que tu n'est pas content de me voir, il a Ron quelque part?"

 Hermione regarda avec méfiance sont visage se décomposer.

- "Mmmm, j'ai oublié quelque chose," dit Harry pas tout à fait concentrer sur Hermione autant qu'il était sur la foule et  sur la rue. 

- "Harry?Ouh Ouh ! Tu vas bien" Hermione vut Harry examiner son épaule et son dos, elle jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir qu'il regardait. 

- "Harry!" Harry sursauta face à l'hurlement strident d'Hermione et converga finalement son attention sur elle.

En dehors d'être légèrement plus grande, Hermione ne semblait pas si differente de la dernière fois ou il l'avait vus, à la gare King Cross de Londres, ne serait ce qu' elle semblait plus faire son age. 

- "Hermione désolé, je suis un tant soit peu fatigué, c' est tout." 

- "HARRY!" Harry tourna le dos et regarda derriere lui la famille Weasley sortir Mms Guipure, Harry aperçu Ron devant Mme et Mr  Weasley, Libérant  George et Ginny de son etreite, Molly Weasley fondit sur Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras

- "Hé Harry, je pensais que tu était déjà venus, Non ?," s'étonna Ron.

Harry remarqua qu'il  avait grandi aussi de  plusieurs pouces et dépassé déjà de haut  sa mère. 

- "Oui,  mais une fois rentré je me suis aperçu que j'avais oublié oublié quelques choses."

Malgré les grandes chances qu'ils retrouvent les Dursley en compagnie des Weasley, Harry ne prit pas la peine de leur expliquer la situation en espérant cette fois de ne plus les revoir avant la fin de l'année scolaire et en en pensant que tout ce terrible cauchemar ne fut qu'un mauvais rêve

''Nous devons aller à Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent, tu viens avec nous Harry''.

La question était plutôt une affirmation et mieux fallait il qu'il y aille car au moins la- bas il ne risquait pas de rencontrer les Dursley à moins qu'ils leur prennent l'idée de revenir sur leur pas, une idée grotesque.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans Gringotts, parcourant les couloirs  à la recherche de la station des Wagonnets,  lorsque Harry tomba nez à nez à l'Oncle Vernon qui semblait tout rouge ou bien alors en proie à une terrible colère noir (ou rouge lol).

- "Ou étais - tu passé mon garçon? Disparaître sous notre nez ! Nous n'avons pas cessez de te chercher."

 Hermione et les Weasleys se tournerent vers les voix et furent hébété de reconnaître les Dursleys qu'ils avaient déjà aperçu quelques fois à la gare.

 Après un moment de silence inconfortable, M. Weasley  commença une conversation; 

- "M. Dursley. Comme il est agréable de voir encore, une nouveelle fois. Prendre le jeune Harry et s'occuper de l'accompagner ici est vraiment très aimable de votre part."

Harry se demanda si les paroles que le père de Ron venaient de prononcées étaient sincéres ou pas pendant que l'Oncle Vernon a marmonna quelque chose dans un soufflement bruyant, vraisemblablement un oui. 

Harry décida d'annoncer à Hermione et aux Weasley la  nouvelle tout de suite.

- "Bien en fait," commença t'il dans une voix qui montré qu'il n'était pas très dur de lui et il continua :

- "Ils m'ont emmené acheter mes affaires, et pour Dudley Aussi ."

  
  


A suivre…

Camel Shock  
*****  
  
Ndla : Comment vont- ils donc réagir-? Bien, je ne sais pas en fait pourtant, parce que je n'ai pas écrit le chapitre prochain! Mais pas le désespoir; je travaille dessus.   
  


Ndlt : Alors vous le trouvez bien ce chapitre ? Je ne l'' ai pas trop mal écrit ? Du moins j'éspere que vous etes satisfait parce que je vous ai fait attendre longtemps, et moi j'ai travaillé 12 heures dessus !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si l'histoire vous interresse toujours ! De toute maniere même si elle ne vous interresse pas ce qui est loin d'être le cas et bien je continurai tout de même à la traduire.

Alliel

* * *


	4. Note de la Traductrice

****

Note de la traductrice:

Je suis profondement _désolé_, ce n'est paas un nouveau chapitre tout simplement car l'auteur américain

A **supprimé** sa fic.

Il y' a donc plusieurs possibilité pour les personnes qui avaient lu les trois premier chapitre:

Soit j'arrete, c'est aussi simple que ca

Soit je recois plein de rewiew me demandant de la continuer…

Je vais tout de même repondre aux rewieweurs:

Angélique:Désolé,voilà la raison pour laquelle je ne publiai pas la suite,de plus l'auteur n'était pas sur de l'arreter…Que pense tu est ce que je dois la continuer?

luffynette: Logiquement il n'y a pas de suite a moins que vous me demandiez de continuer par rapport à mes idées.Merci pour toutes tes rewiews…

Je remercie aussi toute les personnes qui m'ont rewiewées**: josianne, ****Myamora Malfoy****,Miss Chang, Naomis68 (marialix68@aol.com), Ryan, et Skadia…**


	5. Journee assommante

Bonjour J voici le chapitre que je vous avez promis.Comme j'ai eut plusieurs rewiews qui me demqndqit de continuer la fic de l'auteur anglais je me suis attelait à la tache mais attention,si cette histoire nevous interesse plus qlors dites le moi et j'arreterai d'ecrire parce que en ce moment j'ai plein de boulot dnc il me faurait un minimum de rewiew sinon j'aurai pas assez de courage pour passer mes nuits à planifier toutes mes fics…(J' ai passé 5 heures pour ce chapitre(288 minutes exactement))

J ai ete oblige de re-uptader le chapitre parce que je me suis apercu que Ff.net avait supprime ma mise en page alors desole pour cette fausse joie mais je peux ainsi repondre a ma rewiew:

Malda Potter: Eh bien merci pour le compliment, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire un autre chapitre de cette fic pendant les vacances mais merci pour tes encouragements…

Les weasley et Hermione semblerent mettre beaucoup de temps avnt d'enregisterer la nouvelle mais il n'y eut aucune reaction excessive de leur part hormis Ron qui se retourna et pouffa de rire, il avoua que c'etait un rire tres nerveux puis repartis à rire de plus belle.Du coup Hermione se chargeea de l'emmener à la terasse de Florian Fortarome.

- Donc Dudley va faire sa rentrer à Poudlard cette année ? demanda gentiment Mrs Weasley 

- Humpf…Wai repondit le concerné 

- Je pense que les enfants pourront l'aider et lui expliquer comment marche notre monde dis alors Arthur avec un grand sourire

Pourtant cette idée n'enchante vraiment pas Harry,il ne se voyait vraiment pas lui expliquait pourquoi les veracrasses ont des dents ou pourquoi les Diablotins ne volent pas et encore moins pourquoi la face du monde eetait menacée par un psycopathe d'ascendance moldue et qu'il voulait eradiquer tout les ''sangs-impurs ''. Pendant que les 

Dursley repondait aux questions polies de la famille Weasley, le reste de leur enfants avaient eux aussi rejoint Hermione et Ron qui étaient attablés seuls à une table.Harry remarqua qu'ils semblaient relativement proche, Hermione lui souriait et Ron lui repondit quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui envoie une claque et commence à lui hurler dessus.

- Je crois que je vais les rejoindre,ils semblen etre en dessacord annonca t'il en designant Hermione et Ron aux adultes. 

- Tres bien de doute maniere nous y allons tous, nous en profiterons pour parler à tes tuteurs .annonca Mrs Weasley

Harry avanca rapidement pour aller s'installer à la table de ses deux amis.

- Non mais franchement ! Tu a dces idées§ !Attends que je raconte ca à Harry !Et tu m'enerve franchement avec tes histoires de Quiditch ! 

- Tu te repète Hermione intervenu Harry 

- Oh Harry !Comment vas tu alors ?Tu accuse le coup ?Ca doit etre vraiment dur ? sse lamanta Harmione 

- T'es sur que ce n'est paaas une blague de Dumbledore, tu sais il se fait vieux et pour s'amuser …peut etre qu'il voulait juste te remonter le moral en te faisant voir que le pire n'etait pas encore arrivé, qu'on pouvait s'attendre a tout et surtout au pire. 

- Oui, ron.Biennnn sur ! Une facon plus philosophique de dire que le pire etait encore et toujours à venir.Vraiment quel manque de tact ! 

- Bon c'est bon vous allez pas recommencer,on va pas en faire tout une histoire.Je me demande vraiment dans qu'elle maison il va aller !Il est vraiment nul dans les etudes,alors je pense pas trop à Serdaigle,personellement je le verait bien soi à Poustoufle ou alors à Serpentard. Lanca Harry 

- Harry tu ne devrait pas dire ca je suis sur que ton cousin est un type sympa… 

- Oui, biennn sur.Tu sai sje crois que je le connais assez bien meme si je ne passe pas ma vie avec lui, heuresement d'ailleurs mais je le connais assez bien et ce n'est pas non plus le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin.Je ne l'est pas beaucoup vu ses temps si mais je ne pense pas non plus qu''l est beaucoup changer. 

- Moi personnellement je trouve pas qu'il soit gros,il est meme plutot mignon .Hermione lanca un regard à Ron qui se renfrongna 

- Oui ta raison je suis sur qyue lui il ne te parlera pas de Quidditch. Rencheri t'il. 

Au faite de quoi parliez vous toute à l'heure,avant mon arrvée ? questionna Harry 

Il lanca un regard à Dudley qui etait assis à la table des adultes et à laquelle il semblait s'ennuyer royalement.Avec quelque jours de recul Harry reflechissait avec cet evenement.Le fait que Dudley soit finalement un sorcier n'etait peut etre pas une mauvaise chose à moins qu'il ne se tourne vers les forces du mal.Harry avait longuement pensé à toutles risques qu'il faisait courir à sees amis et à sa''famille''par sa seule presence.Hermione et Ron etait encore capable d'essayer de se defendre face au danger mais il est vrai que les Dursley et on cousin Dudley n'etait pas dans une bonne positionil ne savait pas s'ils il le savaient mais ils prenaient des risques en gardant Harry sous leur toit. Harry ne tenait pas swses relatifs en trop grande estime dans son cœur mais preferait qu'ils ne leur arrive rien, c'etait quand meme sa famille. Toutes ses personnes qui etaient mortes par sa faute a cause de cette satannée prophetie !Ses parents, leurs amis,Cedric, tout les autres et …Sirius,son etoile.

Il risqua encore un dernier regard vers son cousin qui semblait assez decontenancé devant sa boule à la melasse de Grinchebourdon. Un ange passa.Harry se leva et lui intima de venir se joindre à leur tablée.

Ron lanca à Harry un regzrd qui semblait voulooir dire _ca vas pas,ta un probleme ou quoi tu a decidé de venir en aide à touts les personnes sinistrée ? dans ce cas tu pourrais venir ma sauver de l'emprise d'Hermione et de ses eternels cours de Charmes.(_Ndt :Je parle des enchantements !Ne vous faites pas d'idées…Ils avaient un devoir pour la rentrée donné par le professeur Flitwick).

Il s'assit à leur table.Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'un chien noir s'approche de la table.C'etait surement un chien vagabond,malheuresement pour eux les chiens moldus et les chiens magiques abandonnés etaient traités de la meme facon, le chien etait tout decharné eeet rapella à Harry le chien noir qu'il avait vu la premiere fois sur l'avenue Magnolia Crescent. Pourquoi fallait t'il que ce chien s'assoie juste devant lui ?

Hermione lui envoya un regard encourageant, etDudley ne comprit pas vraimùent le dramatique de la scene.

Le chien le regardait droit dans les yeux semblant lui demander quelque chose, ce ne fut seulement lorsqu'il eut fait fonctionner un peu ses meninges qu'il pensa à sa faim.Un moment il avait cru que le chien voulait lui passer un message, un moment il avait crut que c'etait lui.Patmol.Il prit alors sa coupe de glasse et son jus de citouille et le donna au chien qui s'empressa de tout engloutirent comme un goinffre.

Le silence fut encore plus grand, ce ne fut seulement lorsque le chien s'en alla non sas avoir leché la main de Harry ,que Hermione parla enfin.

- Harry ca va ?demanda t'elle 

- […] 

- Eh !Mon vieux !Faut que tu t'arretes de t 'enfoncer.On est encore la nous !On est la pour toi.Ok ?Dumbledore a dit que tu viendrai passer le reste des vacances à la maison ?Puis en plus il faut que tu me tienne compagnie avant les resultats des BUSES, je sens que vca risque d'etre assez dur avec Hermione avec nous ! 

- Merci, ca fait plaisir ! 

- On va pas chez Si…A Grimauld Place ?demanda Harry 

- Je sais pas,je crois que maman n'a pas trop envie qu'on soit a proximité de l'Ordre.En plus les jumeaux depuis qu'ils sont majeurs veulent absolument en faire partie et deja que Arthur,Bill et Charlie y sont tu dois sans doute imaginer ma mere, des qu'il y a une attaque elle se met dans tout ses etats.Enfin,bon, je la comprend…Tu te rappelle ce que tu ma racontait penddant les vacances de noel avec l'epouvantard 

- Attaques ?Des attaques de quoi ? demanda alors Dudley, sa curiosité venait d'etre piquée a vif mais il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point tout ca chaamboulerait sa vie du tout au tout de quel coté qu'il se place dans le futur.

Hermione lanca un regard à Harry qui avait encore le regard perdu dans le vide puis se tourna vers Ron qui ne semblait vouloir se jeter dans un long discours sur les états conflictuelle actuel du monde sorcier.Elle se lanca donc dans une longue tirade :

- Le monde des sorciers n'est pas tout blanc, nous avons nous aussi malheuresement nos assasins.Des hommes qui tuent par plaisir et qui agissent sous l'aile d'un dénommé Voldemort,V..oldemort.C'est un mage noir,un terrible mage noir qui sevit dans le monde depuis fort longtemps.Il a fait une treve pendant 13 ans mais aujourd'hui il est plus present que jamais et il est bien decider à anneantir tout les scendants moldus comme toi et moi et tous ce qui s'opposerons à lui.Il veut regner en maitre en Angleterre puis etendre son pouvoir sur tout le reste de la planete jusqu'à qu'il n'y est plus d'ame qui ose se lever devant lui.C'est une personnes abjcect qui n'eprouve aucun sentiment hormis la vengeance et l'envie de tuer.Sa cible principale est Harry,son pire ennemis.

Elle marqua une pose pour voir sa reaction.Il l'avait ecouté tres attentivement.

- Nous rentrons dans une periode sombre et terrible.Et seul l'uniopn fera notre force,d'un coté comme de l'autre.Ce sera à toi de choisir d'etre dans ... elle fut coupé par une voix arrogante qui s'éleva derriere elle. 

- Dans le camps des perdants ou chez les gagnants ou ca sera à toi de choisir et faudrait mieux que tu fasse le bon choix parce que sinon nous on te reduira en paté pour gnome.

Ron se leva et regarda le blond platine dans les yeux et lui ordonna de foutre camp.

- Avant de foutre le camp, je voulais dire quelque chose à Potter. 

- Ouais et tu voulais lui dire quoi ? lui demanda hargneusement Ron 

- JE veux pas parler à Weasley mais à Potter.

Ron s'assit et reprit place a coté d'Hermione, la baguette à la main au cas ou ca degenerai avait-il dit.

- Potter 

- Malfoy Fils !Que me vaut ton aimable presence ! demanda t-il, la voie plein de sarcasme pas tres discret. 

- Je voulais juste te remercier. Puis le blond disparu derriere une boutique.

Harry se demandait à quoi faisait allusion le blond, il ne voyait vraiment pas.D'ailleurs l'année preceedente c'etait terminée sur une menace de sa part alors il ne voyait vraiment pas ou il voulais en venir.C'etait de sa faute à lui si son pere s'etait retrouvé à Azkaban meme si Harry savait qu'il ni resterai surement pas longtemps, ce n'etait justement qu'une question de temps.

- Alors Harry tu sympathise avec l'ennemi ? c'est quoi cette histoire de quoi il ta remercié ? 

- Je n'en sais rien. 

- En tout les cas ce mec n'a pas l'air tres sympa . 

- Wai,tu vera Dudley a Poudlard il n'y a pas pas que des saints.

Ils avaient passé le reste de l'apres midi à acheter les fournitures de tout le monde dont la baguette magique de Dudley .Son pere n'avait pas l'air tres joyeux mais Pétunia sembait apprecié la sortie. Ils passerent la derniere demi heure de cette journée dans le magasin des Jumeaux.Ils avaient finalement opté pour Waesley & Co, la Tanniere des Maraudeurs,ils avaient dit à Harry qu'ils se sentaient obliger de faire ca et qu'ils leur devait bien ca, apres tout les _Maraudeurs leur avait apris plus que tout les professeurs de Poudlard reunis_.La piece principale etait immense, toutes leurs inventions etaient positionées de facon tres irreguliere,plutot desordonné mais ca attirait bien les etudiants.Puis la seconde piece était dédié au Maraudeurs,une sorte de mussée ou ils furent tres etonné de voir le professseur McGonagall en compagnie de ….Dumbledore.Ils etaient devant un parchemin qui semblait etre une copie de la carte du Maraudeur.Plein de monde se trouvait dansla piece, des jeunes admirant le travail des jumeaux et des adultes venus revivre un peu.Apparement,ils avaient organisé tout les deux une sorte de rencontre, tout les eleves de la promotion de 1979 se trouvait la,Gryffondor, Serdaigle, et Poustouffle.

Harry s'approcha d'une photo geante representant les Maraudeurs, une grosse tache de peinture magique semblait caché la tete de Peter et le liquide se mouvait de facon à laiser un message " Bouse de Dragon "…Harry se dit qu'il devrait leur demander des posters comme ca, ca pourrait donner un peu plus de couleur à sa chambre.

Une main se posa alors sur son epaule,il se retourna vivement pour decouvrir un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun aux yeux bleues,il le fixait.L'homme lui tendit alors la main et se presenta :

- Je suis Tods Full, tu dois etre le fild de James je suppose ? 

- Ouais…°silence° Vous connaissiez mes parents ? 

- A vrai dire je conaissait surtout les maraudeurs,lorsqu'ils sont rentraient en premiere année moi je rentrais en 5 ème année,ils eaient tout les quatre des types sympa,c'etait des chouettes types.Dumbledore nous a invité ici pour nous parler de Patmol. 

- Humpf… 

- Tu le connaissait bien ?

C'est fou ce que ce type s'enervait,poourquoi fallait il qu'on le questionne sur ce sujet !

- Ouais on avez gardez contact. 

- Je vais t'avouer que je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais etait capable de trahir James.Sirius etait quelqu'un de bien et James etait la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.Il aurait preferait mourir que de rentrer dans les rangs de Voldemort, je le connaisais tres bien,c'etait un bon amis.Mais je crois qu'ils na jamais eut de chance,c'est makheureux à dire mais c'est la vérité, on pourrait croire que les maraudeurs ont était maudis, mais une chose est sur tout les 4ont pleinement vecus à Poudlard.Il vaut mieux une vie courte et trepignante qu'une longue vie morne,il l' a lui meme dit. 

- Il mérité pas de mourir, il meritait pas de mourir comme ca. 

- Oui c'est sur.Parlons de toi,donc tu rentre en 6 eme année c'est bien ca, j'avoue que dans la Gazette ont a souvent eut echos de ta scolarité. 

- Oui ma vie privée est totalement publique. 

Puis ils continuerent à parler longuement et ils lui appris de bonnes sur la scolaire des Maraudeurs.Ils se promirent de gardeer contact e de l'appeler au cas ou il aurait des ennuis.

Ce n'est que enfin de soirée que Remus arriva.La salle entiere lui fit une ovvation immense en son honneur,en l'honneur du dernier Maraudeurs vivant et digne de leur titre.

Un dernier hommage fut rendu à Sirius par une Oraison de Remus avant la fermeture du Magasin.Puis Dumbledore annonca les circonstances de samort etce pourquoi ce dermier hommage etait rendu en cachette :Le ministere ne voulait toujours pasadmettre que Sirius Black était innocent.Il voulait une preuve :Peter Pettigrew.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la rue plus aucun bruit ne ce faisait entendre, seul les echos provenant du magasin.Ils croiserent un Auror en uniforme qui patrouillais puis Dumbledore leur annonca qu'il partait tous pour Grimauld Place hormis Dursley pere et mere.Harry fut étonné de voir tout a long de la soirée Que Vernon était arrivé à canaliser sa colere.Tres étonné.

Dumbledore pris un Choipo (une invention des jumeaux qui resemblais à l'eternel choixpeau et qui chantait tout les chansons du vieux bout de tissus mais legerement transformées) et d'un simple ''portus'' le fit se changer en un portoloin.Apres avoir senti une drolede sensation dans le bas du ventre il se retrouva dans le hall de la maison de Sirius.Mais tout semblais avoir changer,le menage qu'ils avaient fait durant les precedantes vacances semblait avoir porte ses fruits mais tout resplendissait.Dudley avait les yeux grand ouvert.

Remus se chargea de montrer sa nouvelle chambre à Harry en lui rapellant que l'année suivante la maison serai partiellement à lui.Sirius avait legue l'ensemble de ces bien à Harry dont la maisons qui resterai le QG de l'ordre.

Lorsque Ron et Harry monterent dans leur chambre il furent suivit de Dudley.Ron ne semblait pas etre tres enchanté mais Hermione les rejoins et pris à part Les deux meilleurs amis.

- Aie !Hermione !Mais qu'est ce qui te prend !lache moi 

- Ron tu vas te taire ! 

- OK mais si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous fais des messes basses ca serai cool parce que si tu voulais pas attirer l'attention de Dudley c'est raté. 

- Justement à propos de lui !Vous ne devez surout pas parler de l'Ordre du Pheonix devant lui c'est bien compris ? 

- Je croyais qu'on devait avoir confiance en lui dit Harry avec un so0urire. 

- Oui..°silence°.. mais enfin…on sait pas dans quelle maison il sera, ni ce qu'il pense de toutes ces histoires à propos de Voldemort ! 

- Ok 

- Tres bien !Passez une bonne nuit,demain les resultats des buses arriveront !

Harry,Ron et Dudley entrerent dans la chambre. Les deux amis parlerent toute la nuit, jouerent aux echecs puis au jeux que Harry avait acheté dans le magasin de Quidditch ,une reconstitution de la coupe du monde….Puis ils tomberent dans les bras de Morphée.

Voilà,alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez sinon ce chapitre serq le dernier !Je rappelle que si j'ai ecrit ce chapitre c'est grace à vos rewiew donc je remerci les rewieweurs.

Reponse aux rewiew :

Alliel


End file.
